Changes
by emg9900
Summary: They were so close to bringing them down. So close. That was 9 years ago. Since then Cammie joined the Circle of Cavan, lost contact with anyone who went to Gallagher Academy and even her mother. She has changed a lot. She lost her goody two shoes ways. One - Shot


Changes…..

**_Cammie's POV: 27__th__ of June, 2003_**

We were so close. So close to bringing them down. So close to there being no more Circle of Cavan. Just so close. We should be happy. Almost celebrating that our hard work had finally paid off and we would finally reach our goal. The goal we had been trying to reach for so long now.

The happiness and the feeling of wanting to celebrate weren't there though. That would probably be because whilst we were trying to defeat a bunch of evil geniuses/spies/assassins Zach and I were fighting. Strange place to fight don't you think?

"Watch it Blackthorne Boy," I said as Zach knocked into me as I was in the middle of knocking a guy down.

"Well if you just watched where YOU were going we wouldn't have a problem would we? Gallagher Girl," Zach replied while attempting to throw his very own mother to the ground.

"Oh. How sweet. Using my nickname against me. Aren't you just such a rebel Zachary Goode," I replied.

Looking around I then realised that every Circle of Cavan member around us was on the ground. We had won. Yet Zach and I continued to argue.

"You know you love me," Zach said taking a step closer to me with every word.

"No but I know I have been longing. To. Do. This," I said before slapping him in the face causing him to turn around muttering something under his breath.

**_Cammie's POV: Today- 7__th__ of September 2012 – 9 years since the day Zach and I broke up_**

Despite the fact it had been 9 years since we broke up I still remember the day like it only happened yesterday. It may not have been a big fight but as soon as I had slapped him we both realised that it just wasn't going to work. I haven't seen him since.

A lot has changed since that day. I joined the Circle of Cavan. I lost my goody-two-shoes ways. I stopped being friends with anyone outside of the Circle. I cut off all contact with my mother or anyone from Gallagher Academy for that matter. I even attended Catherine's (Zach's mother) funeral.

I am a lot happier these days. Or at least I pretend I am. Truthfully though I miss my mother like crazy. I miss Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach like crazy. I would do anything to have the chance to re live the last 9 years of my life. But I know too much now about the Circle and its members and what they do. I left it to long if I ever wanted to back out. That is why I am perfectly satisfied with my new life.

**_Cammie's POV: 10 days later- 17__th__ of September 2012_**

Sneaking. It's what I was doing at that very point in time. I was sneaking up on a group of spies. Prepared to bring them down.

I jumped on the first person I saw's back. They shook me off with ease. They were, however, still facing away from me so I threw a punch at the side of their head. I had hit them in the perfect spot causing them to fall to the ground. As they fell they twisted causing me to see their face. I must have looked completely stupid standing there on the spot frozen while everyone around me was in full on combat. I knew that person on the ground. I hadn't seen them for nearly 9 and a half years but I knew them.

"Cammie?" The person on the ground asked at the same time as a voice from behind me. I whipped around and the one and only Rebecca Baxter was standing directly in front of me.

"Is that really you Bex?" I asked.

"Yes it's me. What happened to you Cammie? For all these years we thought you had been kidnapped by the Circle not fighting with them. What happened to the girl who hated everyone who worked for the Circle's guts? The girl who was in Rome and Ireland with us?" Bex asked.

"I don't know," I replied softly before turning back to the person who had been lying on the ground but was now standing up.

"Zach," I whispered.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach replied. "I haven't said that in a while."

"I know Zach. I know," I replied.

It was then I heard a deafening whistle come from behind me.

"MACEY! GRANT! IT'S CAMMIE!" Bex screamed. All the fighting instantly stopped. Two people then stepped towards me. One of whom I didn't recognise. Macey. What on earth had happened to her over the last 9 years?

"What happened Mace?" I asked.

"I got a haircut," She said simply. Her hair was now an extremely light blond colour with a purple streak down the front that that sat just below her ears.

"We need to talk Cam," Zach said coming around to stand next to the others.

I quickly looked around. The other Circle members had deserted the scene obviously guessing that there was no hope trying to get me back against all these people. One of which had an extremely tight grip on my arm (Bex) and another who had their hand on my back gently pushing me to where a large black car sat in the darkness (Zach). Macey and Grant were just staring at me.

"I'm not getting in there. Sorry guys," I said before kicking Zach in the stomach, punching Bex so hard causing her lip to split and causing her to fall to the ground and pushing Grant and Macey out of the way. I then sprinted faster than I had ever ran before along the road.

I had chosen my path of life and there was no way what so ever that Bex, Macey, Zach and Grant were going to change that.

**_Bex's POV: The next day – 18__th__ of September 2012_**

I had been completely gobsmacked as I climbed into the car last night. After all I had just discovered that Cammie Morgan my former best friend was a part of the Circle of Cavan. The group we had been trying to bring down for years.

Once we arrived at our Headquarters (formally known as The Gallagher Academy) we met up with Liz and Jonas who had stayed behind monitoring our every move. As we stepped out of the van Macey said something – the first thing anyone had said since we had started our journey home.

"Bex you know we were wearing coms right? You didn't have to scream at us," She said pointing out the minor detail that I had forgotten.

"Sorry," was all I said in reply.

The 6 of us (Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas and I) all headed toward the former Grand Hall to meet up with Dana and Ryan – 2 of Cammie's cousins that had been helping us find her. They were speechless when we told them that we had indeed found Cammie and she was working with the Circle of Cavan.

The decision was quickly made that the 8 of us should do whatever we could to get her to leave the Circle. We needed her back on our side.

For me now that I knew she was alive all I wanted to do was find her again. To have the chance to talk to her properly. Surprisingly I wasn't even mad at her for driving us mad for the last 9 years trying to look for her. Sure I was slightly annoyed – I mean she had joined the CIRCLE OF CAVEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! You would be annoyed if your best friend did that too!

**_Bex's POV – Later_**

It was at least 1am. I couldn't even try to get to sleep though. Neither could Macey. That is probably why at that very point in time we were in one of Cammie's favourite places. The window seat in the library. The curtain had been closed and we were talking quietly. This is where Zach found us.

"We need to find Cammie. We HAVE to find her. I can't wait any longer Mace," I told her my voice so quiet that only a spy would be able to hear me.

"Can't wait any longer for what Miss Rebecca?" Zach asked opening the curtain. "I'm guessing I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep?"

"None of your business, Zachary," I replied angrily. How dare he use my first name!

"We were just talking about Cammie and how we need to find her. It's not really that big of a deal," Macey said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well you are going to need my help with that then," Zach stated.

"And why would that be?" I asked rising from my seat.

"When we found out Cammie was alive I put a tracker on her. Either she knows it's there and wants us to find her or she hasn't found it yet. By the way she was acting the other night I'm guessing the latter," Zach replied staring right into my eyes.

"Fine. We leave in 20 then," I said rolling my eyes at Macey.

**_Zach's POV-Same time_**

Looking at the tracking device I good see Cammie was sleeping about 20 miles from the school. We would have to drive. And that meant using Liz's car. The car that she wouldn't let anyone but her drive. That brings our little-sneaking-out-of-headquarters/former school-gang to a total of 4.

Sprinting threw the school as quietly as I could I found Bex in her office.

"Liz…has…to…come," I said panting. "She's 20 miles away."

"Well duh she's coming. I thought she would have been like 120 miles away. She's outside getting the car ready for the trip."

"If that's the case then Jonas and Grant are coming too," I said my voice icy cold. I really didn't want to be the only boy on this mission. Especially once we had Cammie. Then it would be 4 girls, 1 guy.

"It's fine with me. If ONE of them comes. That's all the room there is in the van. Sorry buddy," Bex said.

I then got an idea. A wonderful, awesome, brilliant idea. All I had to do is convince Liz to let us take a different car.

"I'll be back in a minute," I yelled as I ran out of the office. I was standing next to Liz within 30 seconds.

"Hey Liz. Can we take the other van instead?" I asked not even looking at what car she was putting gas into.

"Why? The other one's smaller. We need the 8 seater – at least," Liz replied. It was then I looked at the car. It was the big black van we used the night we found Cammie.

"Thanks," I said before racing back to Bex's side.

"You weren't joking when you said you would be back in a minute!" Bex joked.

"They can come. We are taking the 8 seater van. See you in 13 minutes and 58 seconds," I said before running out the door (once again). I had to pack though and I didn't have long.

**_Liz's POV- 19__th__ of September 2012-2:05 am_**

The van was packed. The 2 seats that had no one sitting in them were covered with literally everything on them. There were mine and Jonas's technology. There was also ropes, ties, candles (don't know why but then I don't understand half of what happens out in the field), torches, backpacks and Zach's tracker which he was staring at intently.

"Turn here Liz! Now!" Zach said. "We are about a mile away from her!"

"Zach there's no road here. Not even a track…." I said confused.

"Well then pull over!" Zach practically yelled.

"Watch it Blackthorne Boy," Bex said using Cammie's nickname for Zach. I guess it was the look that Zach was giving that made her say, "Sorry. It kind of slipped out because I was thinking of Cammie and that's what she called you and stuff."

By then I had pulled over and got in the back of the car. While Bex, Grant, Macey and Zach got out of the car Jonas and I got out the equipment we would need. With the click of a button screens popped out of different areas and seats disappeared into the sides and underneath the car. Then a table and 4 seats popped up. This was the coolest spy car ever. It had everything I could ever think of that I would need to help the others to complete their mission.

We quickly got to work. Talking to them on coms and typing away at the same time. Unfortunately though this mission didn't need any codes cracked. We were just simply back up. And because I refused to let anyone else drive the car unless I was there. Normally I drove the cars anyway – I did make the run silently you know! And get them to run longer with the same or even less amounts of gas in them.

**_Macey's POV –2:25am_**

Knowing that someone is so close and that you are about to see your former best friend again is just an amazing feeling. There is no way I can describe it.

Our plan was simple really. All we were doing was sneaking up to her making her drink a sleeping liquid and tying her up with rope before carrying her back to the car. From there we would take her back to the Headquarters and do something with her. She would defiantly be getting a new hair cut from me. She looked dreadful.

**_Grant's POV_**

We had to hope she was alone. Or at least slept alone. Otherwise our simple plan would no longer be simple.

**_Cammie's POV_**

I woke to the sound of rustling outside. I guess that is part of being a spy – being alert even when you are asleep. I pulled some clothes on and stepped outside my tent. In front of me were 4 frozen people. Bex, Macey, Zach and Grant. All of a sudden Bex moved and stuffed a vile tasting liquid down my throat. A sleeping drink. The last thing I remember is falling to the ground and Zach reaching out to catch me but terribly missing.

**_Bex's POV- 20 minutes later back at the van_**

Everyone was staring at Cammie. Well except for Liz as she was driving. Cammie looked absolutely dreadful. She had bruises all down one side of her face from where Zach had failed to catch her. Stupid Zach. He just couldn't have reached 1 more metre forward and caught my best friend could he?

In no time at all we were back at Gallagher. We quickly tied Cammie up so she had no chances of escape. We did it just in time as she woke up just as Grant and Zach tied the last knot.

"Why…are…we…at…Gallagher…Academy?" Cammie panted.

"It's our Headquarters," Macey said simply.

"I thought the school closed down though?" Cammie asked.

"It did. Now Macey owns the buildings and the grounds," Liz replied.

"Oh," was all Cammie said.

**_Cammie's POV – The next day_**

I was tied up for an entire day. They finally talked some sense into me and I agreed to stop working for the Circle of Cavan. I'm not allowed to leave though.

I found myself wondering around the corridors a lot just like I did when I attended Gallagher Academy. Zach found me staring at the giant tapestry.

"I guess I haven't changed that much. You can still find me," I said sadly.

"I'll always find you Cammie. Always. That's what I have spent the last 9 and a half years of my life doing. Gallagher Girl," Zach replied.

"Why? Why would you spend so long looking for me? I'm just me. I'm not that special or anything," I questioned.

"You are special to me Gallagher Girl. And you are special to everyone here. That's why we all spent so long looking for you. And I did it because well I love you," Zach stated.

"You don't even know me anymore Zach. None of you do. That's why it's best to just leave me alone," I said starting to get angry. Zach quickly shut me up by giving me a quick kiss.

"We'll get to know you again then Cammie," Zach said before walking off.

**_Jonas's POV – 5:30pm in Liz's Office_**

I was breaking into the CIA's highest largest guarded system. The firewalls were changed at least 5 times a day. They must be guarding some pretty deadly things. I was yet to hack into it despite the many times that I had tried. I couldn't seem to get past the 3rd one. The others (except for Dana & Cammie who were in the barn) were talking around me. About Cammie.

"She won't let any of us know anything," Macey said her anger showing in her voice.

"I tried again. I even kissed her. She just said we were better off to leave her alone. Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while?" Zach suggested.

"Man if you do that she'll get out. We all know she knows this castle and its grounds back to front and upside down. She knows every passageway and secret entrance. She can get from one side of the castle to the other through the ducts with her eyes closed. If we stop trying we will never see her again," Grant said.

Didn't realise he knew so much about Cammie, I thought as I reached the 2nd firewall.

"Bex don't look at me like that. I do actually listen to you, you know," Grant said. I mustn't have been the only one confused about his knowledge of Cammie.

"She needs to be reminded of why she loved being on the good side and why she was our friend. She needs to be reminded of the good things in life. It has to be up to her. We can't force her to do anything anymore," Liz said.

"I think you might be right Liz," Bex said laughing. "I think we finally figured it out."

**_Bex's POV – 1 hour later_**

"Hello Abigail speaking," A voice said happily through the phone.

"Abby. It's Bex. I was meant to ring you earlier but I've been busy. Cam's with us at the Headquarters. We need you and Joe to come ASAP. Can you?" I asked.

"Can you send Macey's jet to come get us? If you can't we'll be on the next flight over. Did she ask for us to come?" Abby asked.

"No. It's going to be a surprise Her Mum is coming too. The jet is getting her early tomorrow so maybe it can pick you up before it picks her up?" I suggested.

"That would be lovely. I had better go as Joe has just got home. Bye Bex," Abby said.

"Bye Abby."

**_Cammie's POV – 12:30pm the next day_**

Surprisingly I had been left alone basically all day. Maybe Zach had passed on my message. I was walking down the Hall of History towards my mother's old office when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled my around to face them.

"You are coming with me," Macey said before walking back down the set of stairs into the lobby just as the doors swung open. I no longer needed to be pulled along as I sprinted down the rest of the stairs.

"MUM! AUNT ABBY!" I yelled. "JOE!"

**_Cammie's POV – 1 and half hours later_**

"I miss the school being in action," Mum announced completely at random.

"I miss it too," Bex, Liz and Macey said.

I thought for a minute before saying the next thing. I looked around. I was surrounded by the people that I loved the most. Even Uncle Joe (turns out him and Aunt Abby had got married 5 years back and I had a little 4 year old cousin called Amelia).

"Then why don't we re open it?" I suggested. Everyone stared at me clearly surprised. "I don't know how you guys did it but you made me truly happy for the first time in 9 and half years. I want to stay that way. I want to re-open the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. And I want to do it with the help of everyone else in this room."

**_Cammie's POV – 1 year later_**

Yesterday was the first day we were properly opened. Personally I was surprised how many young girls wanted a place at Gallagher Academy. I am now the head mistress, Zach teaches Covert Operations, Jonas Countries of the World (COW), Macey Culture and Assimilation, Bex P&E (Protection and Enforcement), Liz works down in the labs and Grant is the vice headmaster but can often be found with Bex down in the P&E barn. My Mum, Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe are often around doing odd jobs or sharing their knowledge and stories with the students.

Zach and I got back together. We still fight but we both missed each other like crazy over the 9 years we were apart so I think we will probably be together for a really long time.

I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life. I am constantly surrounded by people I love. I don't know why I ever thought I would be happier with the Circle then with these people.

It turns out that while I have a love for being a spy I also have a love for helping others. Quite often I share my story with the students. It shows that you can change if you set your mind to it – whether it is for the good or the bad.

And that is my story.


End file.
